


"The Prince and the Pupper"

by DragonRose35



Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [5]
Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag: The Prince and the Pupper, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aka - Lucky Realizes Some Things...
Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766377
Kudos: 3





	"The Prince and the Pupper"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my darling little doves~! So, I was actually looking through all of my old works, reading some things, deleting some of my very unpopular works... and then I found this little gem! My Pound Puppies series~
> 
> It made me realize I kind of missed working on this thing. And also watching the show. So I decided to update it with some new collections. They're going to be short, of course, so I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. But I'll be able to get out a couple of them before I take another break from writing.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Lucky frowned to himself as he walked through the alleyway, soaked to the bone as it rained over the city. He knew he should’ve gone back to the pound, but out here he was at least alone with his thoughts. Looking up, he caught sight of the fence, hoping he could also catch sight of a flash of beautiful creme fur, but was disappointed when he was greeted by empty nothingness. “Look at you, Lucky… You’re acting like a human with a crush…”

He sighed, sitting down on the concrete, looking out into the dead streets, watching the droplets hit the ground.

“What would the others think if they knew you missed a cat…?” Thinking of their mission today, about Squirt and Cuddlesworth, it made him think about where he belonged. Sure, he had his home with the pound and his fellow canine companions, but… if he were completely honest, he was starting to hope he could have something with the mysterious feline he’d come to be fond of. “Now I know how Niblet feels when he loses his bone,” Lucky chuckled quietly, shaking his head, a soft smile on his face.

Standing up, he stretched out before making his way back to the pound, making a plan. Next time he saw the cat that so often occupied his thoughts, he’d ask his name. Guaranteed.


End file.
